After Scarif
by RedWingNut
Summary: A glimpse into Jyn and Cassian's life after the events of Rogue One.
1. Chapter 1

Rating – K+

Jyn and Cassian survive Scarif.

This story is little glimpse into Jyn and Cassian's life through General Draven's eyes.

* * *

 _Why must they always be together? They work together, eat together and definitely sleep together_. He heard about the last bit from a group of gossiping techs in the command center of all places. _This is not a good thing._ _She is nothing more than a distraction._

"General Draven?" A voice at his shoulder asks. "Sir?"

Glancing down at the short, blonde man standing next to him, Draven tries to remember his name and fails. "Yes, lieutenant?"

He's irritated with himself. He should know everyone working under him, but that will take time. His newest people all come from other areas in the Alliance. He won't have any of the recruits they've recently taken on working in Intelligence. All of his people must be thoroughly vetted.

There are a lot of new recruits on base, many of them arriving in the few short months since the Death Star was destroyed. _Fair weather rebels._ He thinks scornfully. Still, they are necessary. Many good people lost their lives during the battles to destroy the Death Star.

The lieutenant hands him a data pad. "You wanted the latest intelligence from Coruscant."

Glancing at the pad, he sighs quietly and dismisses the lieutenant with a wave. The information isn't good. The Empire's ultimate weapon may have been destroyed, but not the Empire itself. The report he is currently holding proves that. Someone appears to be taking control of the remaining Imperial forces. Who though? Many of their top leaders were killed when the Death Star was destroyed.

He doesn't like this. _We should have known earlier what was happening. We should know_ _ **all**_ _of the names of the Imperial leaders that survived not just a few, and we should know what they are doing to pull the Empire back together._ _More eyes and ears; I need more spies._ _We are too few and spread too thin._

Draven's gaze returns to the couple across the canteen. Their dark heads are bent close together.

Jyn Erso. He doesn't trust her one bit, nor does he care that she helped obtain the Death Star plans. Her father was an Imperial officer. And her attitude when she was first brought in to help was self-serving; her freedom was the only thing that mattered. Not the Alliance. So what changed?

Jyn smiles up at the man sitting next to her. Even from this distance he can see how her face lights up. He wonders if it is her romantic attachment to Major Andor that keeps her around.

To be honest, they both seem very enamored of each other.

And that he does not like. Cassian is one if his most trusted and competent spies. Draven needs him focused, not distracted by someone whose loyalty to the Alliance is questionable at best. It wouldn't surprise him if she up and left one day. And from the look on Cassian' face, he would follow.

 _No, I cannot allow that to happen. I need him and his experience, badly._

The overhead comm system interrupts his thoughts. "General Draven to the command center. General Draven to the command center."

With one last glance at the rebel and her major, he leaves the canteen.

* * *

I gave Cassian a promotion. He should get some type of reward for his work.

Why is Jyn working with Cassian in Intelligence if Draven does not like her? I will answer that in another chapter. It's written and I'll post it in a week or so.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating K+

Yavin IV – Rebel base

* * *

Jyn sits quietly at her terminal in the command center, sorting through the most recent intelligence reports. She flags two as urgent, but the rest can wait until tomorrow when Cassian returns from his mission to Jedha. He believes one of his contacts there is still alive.

She wanted to go along but Cassian said no, explaining that his contact wouldn't approach him if he brought along someone else. So he went and she stayed. This is the first time they've been apart since becoming romantically involved and she doesn't like it.

Thankfully, she has her work to distract her. It's interesting enough. She enjoys sifting through the information, seeing what's going on in other parts of the galaxy. And she does get the occasional surprise. She had no idea just how far reaching the rebel's information gathering net was until a report came in from a spy on the border of the Unknown Region.

 _I'm finally doing something useful_ , she thinks, _and it's nice not having to slog through the underbelly of every crappy planet in the galaxy while trying to avoid, well, everyone._

Most importantly, though, she feels as if she is continuing her father's work _._ And that is why she stays. Well, that and Cassian. She can't imagine her life without him in it. Secretly, she hopes his promotion to major keeps him around more and this mission to Jedha is one of his last.

Tapping a few buttons, Jyn sends the flagged reports to General Draven's attention.

She sighs and gets up, craning her neck this way and that to remove the kinks that have settled in during the day. Her stomach is rumbling so it's time to hit the canteen before she heads off to sleep. Since Cassian's been away, she's kept her mind occupied by staying late in the command center. Better that than lying awake in an empty bed imaging horrible things.

She nods in the direction of Princess Leia and General Draven, the senior officers on still on duty. The Princess gives her a small smile and a nod in return. Draven just stares.

The general doesn't like her. That much is obvious. Without Princess Leia's approval, Jyn wouldn't even be working in Intelligence. From what Cassian said, Draven was adamantly opposed against Jyn's placement, but the Princess overruled him saying Jyn's help in retrieving Death Star plans was heroic and her experiences while on her own made her an asset to their cause.

" _Never underestimate her highness_ ," Cassian told Jyn once, _"_ _she may be small, but she is a force of nature. She is the backbone of this Alliance."_ So Jyn is grateful to the Princess, always doing anything the other woman asks without complaint.

Jyn doubts she will ever be in Draven's good graces but that doesn't matter. Her only concern is that he continues to value Cassian.

Walking through the corridors she nods to several people she knows along the way to Cassian's quarters. His accommodations are far superior to hers. And that's not saying much.

She punches in the entry code on the keypad and sighs with relief as she steps inside. The familiar room is starting to feel like home. Quickly she slips out of her clothes and into one of Cassian's shirts she likes to sleep in. Once curled up under the covers, Jyn reaches over and turns off the lights and closes her eyes.

Sleep doesn't come easy but when it does, there are no nightmares for once. She dreams of her youth and her papa at first. He's carrying her along the paths through the crops on Lah'mu and humming an old lullaby to them both. She can smell the clean, damp air. Then the dream changes and she is in the canteen on the base, sitting with Cassian and talking of inconsequential things. Their meal is finished. Their work for the day is done.

It's relaxing.

She smiles in her sleep.


End file.
